The Original Dark digidestened
by RevengeOfTheNightmareSkittles
Summary: Karin, at age six, discovers her digiegg. This is the story from her eyes, all those years ago. It's like the 1st movie, where the sotyr starts from the flashback. Her big bro and is friends were digidestened. Hope i dont disapoint! T for future chapters!


**Ok, so about my other story;s... sorry guys, i will be continuing them, but right now school is kicking my ass. Stupid fucking language art's teacher treating my like I'm three... I KNOW what root words are... it's fucking eighth grade. And bitch tries to tell me what to read... i kill her. Slowly. Whatever, ignore my school rants.**

**This is a digimon story i pulled out of my ass. I don't seem to be able to actually write a good one. I can see it in my head but it comes out as BLAH. So yeah. Review and tell me if you like or if it sucks. I personally like the one in my head better, but i can never get it down on teh word pad. Damn it.**

When I was six, i found a digi-egg. A black one. The digi-egg of a Dark-type digimon. Of course, i didn't know that at the time. As cleche' as it is, six year old me thought it was a **rock.** Yeah yeah, egg as a rock, it's over used. But I was six, what can I say? So I took my cool new rock, that was as big as my head, and lugged it to my house.

It was the first day of the last month of my last summer before I start grade school. Yes sir, no more Kindergarten for me!

But my parents suspected that it was an egg as soon as they walked into my room and saw it, on my bed, next to a sleeping me. They demanded to know what it was, where i found it, and 'what the hell i was thinking'. My answer was _very simple_. My simple answer: **Rock.** Rock is mine. Hey, you! Stop touching my rock!

But my parents took it from me. They wanted to take it to where i found it. But i talked them out of it. They took it to scientists, who had no idea what it was. They wanted to wait until it hatched, and my dad wanted the credit for discovering a new species, being a scientists and all.

My mom wanted to destroy it. Narrow minded bitch content to be a house wife. Uhm... yeah. Where was I? Oh yeah. Nobody would listen to the angry six year old that wanted her damn rock back.

My father often took my to the lab where they were trying to hatch it. It glowed darkly as soon as I entered the room, reacting to me.

I felt something in _me_ stir too. Like a long- forgotten memory. They ushered me out of the room. Glowing stopped. Idiot adults never noticed that it only glowed when i was in the room.

Finally, when I went into the lab one day, the egg glowed more than ever. A crack appeared. I was all by myself. Everybody else was at lunch or something.

But hte egg was hatching. I 'hmph' ed. So they were right. It wasn't a rock. But whatever, it was still _mine._ My **egg.**

And it was hatching. Since it was _mine_i wasn't going to run around screaming "It's hatching!" Just so I could be shoved out of the way again. But the black light intensified, until it filled the cylendrical container that the egg was in.

It stayed like that for a few seconds before CRACK. The glass shattered. I shielded my eyes. When everything was clear, there was a black, fuzzy bat with red eyes. It stared at me before smiling, and- It glomped me. Tackling me in a hug.

"Partner!" I yelled in a high voice. I laughed. "You're my... PARTNER!" It was just so happy! And the happyness was contagious.

While the rational side of my brain was like 'You can talk!' and 'Wtf are you!' I laughed as it licked me and asked: "What's your name?"

It looked up at me. "I'm... DEMIMON!" It yelled happily. I laughed before shushing it. "I'm Karin. But come on, Demimon, we have to go before they find you!" I whispered urgently. I could hear sirens start to go off.

It giggled before following me. I ran as fast as I could, and it flew beside me. It giggled every few seconds, and I had to shush it all over again.

Finally, we made it out of the building. And then we ran home. We could talk now, so I asked it questions, and it returned the favor.

I told Demimon all about me, and she- because i found out that she was in fact a she- told me that she was a Digimon. She didn't know anything other than how to talk and how to fly and what her name was. She didn't seem to be from the same world.

So I took it upon myself to tell her about mine. She was easily very interested. But often confused on a lot of things. I don't think she really got what a 'toaster' was.

We were quickly friends. I was really really REALLY tired from all that running, so I decided to go to my friends house, which was closer.

When I got there, I spent five whole minutes trying to get Demimon into my backpack. Mrs. Yokamora would have a heart attack if she saw her.

When she finally designated to get in the bag- i'd had to tell her it was a game- I knocked on the door, said hi to Mrs. Yokamora as I ran by her, and went straight up to Dereck's room.

He, as espected (geek), flipped out. He thought it was just about the coolest thing in the world (after he screamed) when Demimon jumped out of my backpack.

We played with her, showing her the wonders of a kid's room in our world. She demolished our house of cards on accident, and ate a few army men, but we had a lot of fun. She'd ended up being almost as much of my friend as Dereck.

"So, she said you were her 'partner', huh?" D-bear asked, laying down on his bed. I lay down beside him. "Yup. Any idea what that means?" I snuggled into him, and used him as a pillow. It was so normal for us, we barely thought about it any more. He wrapped an arm around me. It was really comfortable.

Demimon lay on his stomach like i did, since she was crashing from her sugar-rampage. Now _that _had been scary. Note to self- no more sugar for digimon.

"Maybe you two are supposed to do something together?" He mumbled sleepily. I shrugged, before sighing comfortably into his side. And that's how we fell asleep.

The door banged open and several men in white coats, followed by our fathers, strode in angrily- And that's how we woke up a few hours later.

"KARIN!" My dad yelled angrilly. I flinched. He was loud. And pissed off. I tried to hide Demimon beneath the blankets, but of course she woke up and started flying around the room.

"That must be it!" One of the scientist-dudes yelled. They all tried to it. Demimon flipped out, screaming and flying out of reach. It was utter chaois. She escaped, shattering the glass of the window and flying outside.

"DEMIMON!" Dereck and I yelled simultainiously. We fought the adults to get out of the room. I finally managed to get out of the house, and I ran right after Demimon.

Finally, i caught up with her. I didn't realize the adults were following me. I just had to save her. My digimon partner. She was scared- trembling. Up in a tree in the park near my house.

"Demimon!" I called softly. She flinched. "I'm sorry, Demimon." I whispered loud enough to hear. She slowly flew down and surprised me, by hugging me.

I hugged her back. "THERE IT IS!" Oh shit. "Demimon, you trust me right?" I asked urgently, pulling back from her. The little digimon nodded without hesitation. "Don't let them catch you. Get away from here. I'll distract them." I said. She shooke her head... somehow. "No, i have to stay with my partner! HAve to stay with Karin! Have to protect you!" I hugged her again. "Don't worry, Demimon, they won't hurt me. But they want to hurt you. So you have to get away. I'll see you soon, okay?" I kissed her on the cheek, and she reluctantly flew away from me. I pretended to have something in my arms, huddled to my chest, and ran in the oposite direction as fast as i could.

Finally, though, they caught me. Which was inevitable, i suppose. My dad grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around.

"Yes, Daddy?" I asked innocently. My heart was soaring. Demimon got away! "Karin, where is the creature?" He demanded. I frowned at him.

"Creature! Ha! Her _name_is Demimon. _She _is a living being. You have no right to put her in a cage! I wont let you hurt my partner!" I yelled. You can tell he didn't believe me. He actually didn't care. I growled a little, and he pushed me away.

"I did not raise you to make up such nonsense. This is a new species of animal. _You_, my faughter, had no right to name it. It is not your pet. It is not your partner. It is our property."

I glared at my Daddy. I hated it when he went all scientist- dude on me.

"It was MY egg, daddy. Demimon is mine, if anything." He glared at me. I fought the urge to flinch.

"I WONT LET YOU HURT DEMIMON!" I yelled as loud as i could. I didn't expect anything to happen, but of course something did. I felt that, somehow, those words were significant. And they were. My voice was somehow louder than normal, and it created a chain reaction. A glowing black light, similar to the one when demimon hatched, appeared. Only smaller. And it didn;t expand. It just appeared, and then zoomed towards me. On instinct, i suppose, i reached my hand out.

I didn't touch light. In fact, as soon as i touched it, the light dissapeared and i found my fingers curling around a strange device, with three buttons and a square screen. It was black. The buttons were red.

"What is that?" My father demanded of me. I ignored him, too fastenated by it. He then tried to take it from me by force. I yelled and tried to keep it from him.

"DONT HURT MY PARTNER! I WONT LET YOU HURT KARIN!" Oh no! Of course, She was flying right at us.

"DEMIMON NO!" I screamed, as the scientists succeded in grabbing her. It seemed like everything was happening extraordinarily fast, but in slow motion at the same time. As soon as the cry left my lips, the device I'd somehow managed to hold on to reacted. It was like time froze. And then my heart beat at the same time as Demimon's, while the _digivice_- i somehow knew that that was it's name- pulsated. We were tied.

But anyways, as soon as i screamed, the digivice reacted. It started glowing. I felt it in synch with us, like it was a part of us. I was covered in a black shadow, like an aura, and _man_did it feel powerful. So was Demimon.

And then i heard it.

"DEMIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... NEFERETAMON!" And with a small flash of (black) light, Demimon wasn't demimon anymore. She had changed. Now she was about twelve foot tall, super skinny, with white skin and long black hair. She had black leather pants and a red tube top that exposed her midsection, showing off a symbol Karin didn't recognize. Demimon, no, Neferetamon, had a black mask that covered her eyes completely. And pointed ears.

She looked _really_ pissed off. Her voice showed it, and was very different, when she said: "Let. Go. Of. My Partner!" Her tone could turn somebody to stone. She was staring intently at me. I smiled at her.

"Neferetamon, use your Krimson Desire attack!" I yelled. She nodded, and flew up on the wings i hadn't noticed. One was black, the other red. I didn't know how i knew what i knew, but i did.

My digimon had digivolved.

She extended her hands, spreading her fingers apart. A second later: "Krimson Desire!" Instantaneosly, blood red whip-like claws shot from where her fingernails were. They lashed out at the scientists, causing no permanent damage, but still rendering them unconsious.

I jumped away from my dad. Neferetamon picked me up, setting me on her shoulder. I held my digivice tightly.

"KARIN!" I heard my dad yell as we flew away. The emotions in his voice made me want to cry. He sounded like he cared- but i know he didn't. He just wanted to hurt Demi- Neferetamon.

"Neferetamon?" I asked as we soared, high above the buildings. "Yes, Rin?" I felt like laughing at the nickname. She stole it from Dereck.

"What now?" I wondered, staring out at the moon. It had been the longest day of my life. She didn't answer me for a while. I'd actually thought she didn't have an answer, so it shocked me when she said, rather thoughtfully, "We could go see Dereck-mon? Maybe he'll have more of that... what was it?... chocolate."

Oh my god.

I finally laughed out loud. Demimon lives.


End file.
